From Saint to Sinner
by kmr2009
Summary: Story set during the baby switch after JR and Babe remarried. AU from there with some plot points from the show. Feeling lost after losing Miranda, Bianca finds herself only able to feel when around Babe and Bess Chandler. Dark Fic, Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Title: From Saint to Sinner

Pairing: Bianca and Babe

Rating: M

Summary: Set during the baby switch storyline after Babe and JR remarried. Bianca and Babe relationship becomes more than just friends. AU story that will loosely follow the original storyline.

Disclaimer: The characters of Bianca Montgomery and Babe Chandler don't belong to me, they are being used for fun not for profit.

Authors Note: This is a story that initially came about from a prompt for a challenge. However, a longer story has been in my mind so I decided to write it. This will be a dark fic and also very sexual. There is more of a plot in this story than my Minx series. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.

**Chapter 1: Feeling**

'I wish I was still pregnant.'

Bianca Montgomery is surprised that she is having this thought at this moment. Here she is on her knees kissing the belly button of Babe Chandler but she can't help it. She keeps having the thought. She feels empty now with Miranda gone. She felt so connected when she was pregnant and to have it just severed like that is crippling. Every day she feels less and less connected to the world around her. However when she is around Babe and Bess, she feels that connection again. Maybe it's because they had been pregnant together or because Babe was the only other person to hold Miranda. She doesn't understand it but she feels such a deep connection with Bess. She doesn't want to lose it. It was why she accepted being godmother despite her friends and family thinking it wasn't a good idea. It was why she wanted to spend as much time around Babe and Bess as possible. It was why she was here at the Chandler Mansion knowing that JR and Adam were both unsettled by the amount of time she was spending with the child. Luckily, the only people here were the three of them.

She had been surprised, as she gently put the baby to sleep, to turn around and find Babe crying. It shouldn't have surprised Bianca as it seemed to be a common occurrence lately. Ever since she and Maggie had found Babe out at the crash site, things had been different. As they stepped out of the baby's room, an awful thought occurred to Bianca: was her need for more time with Babe and Bess the cause?

"Babe, what is it? Did I do something?"

Babe's tearful face went from sad to horrified at Bianca's suggestion. "No, of course not."

"Then what is it, Babe? It seems everytime I see you lately you are so sad. You can tell me we are friends."

"Best friends" Bianca nods in agreement not sure if she really believes it or just wants to ease Babe's pain. "I just hate that you are so sad. I want to be able to make you feel better."

Bianca is touched by Babe's concern even though a part of her is disconcerted by how upset Babe is. "You do. Just being around you and Bess makes me feel better."

"Really?"

Bianca reaches up and wipes the tears from Babe's eyes. She lightly caresses Babe's cheek. A feeling she didn't think she would feel again builds inside of her. "Yes, really."

"I wish I could do more. I just want you to be happy."

"I just want…" Bianca didn't know how to express the feelings that were coursing through her body. Babe took her hand.

"What do you want? I would give you anything I could."

Unable to find the words, Bianca kissed Babe. She hadn't been planning on kissing Babe, but she was surprised when Babe wasn't upset and actually kissed her back. It'd been so long since she had been with anyone. Bianca's body was acting on instinct as she was eager for things to go further. As their kisses became more frantic, they began to remove each other's clothing until they were both naked. Soon she had Babe pressed against the door to the baby's room where Bess was sleeping on the other side. Bianca kissed along Babe's neck taking her time as moved lower till she reached her breasts. She lavished each breast with her mouth. Her mouth explored each breast. She noticed the breasts were swollen probably due to feeding the baby. Bianca also realized that they were still tender as Babe was practically humping Bianca's thigh and begging Bianca to go lower.

She did as Babe asked but her progression was stopped as she kissed Babe stomach. She was amazed how it was barely noticeable that this woman just had a baby a couple of months ago. Babe's body may have been a little rounder, suppler but any additional weight was in all the right places. Bianca worshiped Babe's stomach for longer than she would usually do. All she could think of was that this woman had had a baby here and now the baby was in the room on the other side of this door.

"Bianca please!" Babe's pleas brought Bianca out of her musings. She looked up to see Babe's face was a mix of lust and something else she could not discern. She thought it was guilt or something worse but was too afraid to give it more thought. A sense of dread ran down her spine and she closed her eyes to shake the feeling away. Instead she began kissing down till she reached Babe's womanhood. She reached up to open up Babe's wet folds to her eyes.

Both women moaned as Bianca's tongue made first contact with Babe's wet folds. Bianca felt ravenous after her first taste, she had to have more. Over and over she buried her tongue as deep as she could inside of Babe trying to get as much of her juices as she could. She felt a hand in her hair pressing her to go deeper. She made every effort to comply. She could feel the wetness on her face. She knew she would look like a mess but it did not matter. She reached up to squeeze Babe's breasts. Bianca used all the techniques she could think of to give Babe the best orgasm of her life.

Bianca looked up to find Babe biting down on her hand to keep from screaming. Bianca knew she had Babe on the edge and wanted to bring her over. She knew she was wrong to have this thought but she wanted to make sure that when Babe went back to JR she would be thinking of her. She wanted Babe to think of her next time she was in bed with JR. She wanted to make Babe cum better than JR ever could. Bianca brought a hand to Babe's pussy. As she took Babe's clit into her mouth, she pushed to fingers inside Babe.

"Fuck!" Babe's body arched forward as she brought both hands to the back of Bianca's head. Bianca began to suck on Babe's clit. She moved her hand faster and faster making sure her fingers found the right spot inside of Babe. She could feel the fluttering of the walls around her fingers and knew Babe was close. She decided to really push Babe over the edge and brought the hand that had been squeezing Babe's breast down. She moved it around so that it began to tease up and down Babe's ass crack. With precise timing, Bianca grazed Babe's clit with her teeth, curled her fingers inside Babe's pussy, and shoved a finger inside Babe's asshole. "I'm cumming! Fuck Bianca! I'm cumming!"

She continued the double penetration of Babe despite the clenching around her fingers. She drew out Babe's orgasm. Just when both women thought they were coming down from her orgasm another more powerful one wracked Babe's body. Bianca was surprised to feel like she was being sprayed by a water bottle. She realized that Babe had ejaculated.

"Oh God. No more, it's too much." Bianca pulled her fingers out of Babe's body and gave one last lick of her pussy causing Babe to moan out loud. Babe slid down the door till she was on her knees with Bianca. Babe took the two fingers covered in her wetness and sucked them dry. Then she pulled Bianca into a kiss. As the kiss became more heated and Babe began to touch Bianca where she ached to be touched, Bess began to cry. Both women realized that they had to stop. They dressed quickly and went inside the baby's room. Babe took the baby in her arms and began to rock her.

Bianca watched the scene in front of her and realized the moment was lost. She felt uncomfortable realizing she had just had sex with her childhood friend's wife in his house right outside their baby's room. "I should leave before JR comes back home."

"Okay if you have to." Bianca tried not to show the disappointment at Babe's response. "Maybe next time it would be better if we went to your place."

Bianca smiled at the words next time. She knew couldn't have her baby back. She knew she couldn't go back to when she was pregnant but at least she felt something. That was better than feeling nothing.

So why was that sense of dread still there?


	2. Ch2: Caring

_AN: Hope you are enjoying this. I am not sure how quickly I'll be getting updates up. I am going to try to get one up a week. I find this story a little more difficult than my Minx story in that I am having to go back to watch old clips from this period. I am trying find the characters' voices. Also I am trying to map out how this story will go. This story is mainly Bianca/Babe but eventually other pairings may get explored. So here's chapter two. Reviews are welcome. Thanks._

**Chapter 2: Caring**

This was wrong, very wrong. She knew it was wrong but oh, if the good people of Pine Valley could see her now. Hell, if her mom could see her now. That thought almost caused her to burst out laughing. Of course, her mom would have to actually come back home for that to happen. She finds that she wants to see her mom's reaction. Here she is 'Saint' Bianca Montgomery completely naked on her knees with her tongue in, her married friend, Babe Chandler's ass. This married woman just happened to be married to a childhood friend. Bianca had been the maid of honor at their vow renewal along with being named their child's godmother. She should feel ashamed and guilty but she doesn't. Ever since Miranda died, she has been feeling less and less of anything. She finds the only time she feels anything is when she's around Bess or that one time she'd been intimate with Babe.

Bianca feels she's been walking around in a fog these last few months. She knows she should feel anger at her mother's departure after Miranda's death. She should be concerned that her sister was becoming more unhinged about the whole Greenlee and Ryan fiasco. She should be worried that there was something straining her friendship with Maggie. She should feel something, anything when Lena called and told her over and over again that she loved her. She should be feeling so many things that she didn't. The scary thing isn't that she doesn't feel it, it's she doesn't care.

There seemed to be only two things these days she cared about: Babe and Bess. She finds herself waiting for the next time she sees them. Wants and needs feel Bianca as she thinks of them. She wants to see the precious little girl again. She needs to hold her again. She doesn't want to think of the reasons why this was wrong, she just wants to feel this need. Bianca desperately needs Babe again especially considering Babe never had a chance to reciprocate that first time together. When they were together, it made her feel something other than grief and nothingness. She wants that feeling again.

That was why she practically jumped at the phone when Babe called. She immediately agreed when Babe offered to come over to her new place, Greenlee's old apartment. She had anticipated the next time she would see them and had bought a crib for Bess to stay in. This was despite her still having Miranda's things in storage. Part of her knew it would be a bad idea and would cause further confusion for her. She didn't want to linger on why that was.

Words couldn't express feelings of joy she felt as she held the little girl in her arms. Everything else in the world seemed to fade away and all that mattered was the bundle of joy. So focused on Bess, Bianca almost completely forgot about Babe when she felt a warm hand on the inside of her thigh. She turned her attention to babe finally getting a good look at her. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a dress that was somehow both modest yet daring. The dress wasn't too short but still gave a tantalizing view of her legs. It hugged her curves just right. The neckline gave a little hint of the treasure below especially as Babe leaned forward. Bianca became aware that she was staring too long at Babe's cleavage and when she met Babe's eyes, she realized Babe had caught her staring. She blushed so sweetly and gave Bianca a shy smile. However this was all made more baffling as she finally paid attention to what Babe was saying. She was talking about how great a husband and father JR was. It was evident by her words and the tone of her voice she loved him, yet her actions spoke otherwise as her hand began to move lightly up her thigh.

Bianca was saved from further thought on this as she felt Bess's little breaths even out indicating she had fallen asleep. Bianca took her to the guest room putting her in the crib. She stood for a few moments watching best sleep. Even as she was walking out the door, Bianca still watches the little girl sleep. She had just quietly shut the door only to be slammed against it as a pair of lips claimed hers. Hands were all over her body touch room places aching to be touched. However remembering the child on the other side of the door, she maneuvered them into her bedroom. Clothes were being discarded as they made their way till both were left in nothing but their bras and panties. Before Bianca could take a moment to look at Babe, she was pushed onto the bed. She found herself looking up as Babe was straddling her body.

"God, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you." Bianca feels a wave of happiness at these words. She watches in fascination as babe pulls down straps of her bra then the cups of her bra. Bianca feels her nipples harden as they are exposed to the cool air. She also feels wetness soaking her panties. Babe's hands grabbed her breasts begin to squeeze them. "Well, your boobs are fantastic there almost as big as Mama's and look how squeezable they are."

As if trying to prove her point, Babe gives Bianca's breasts a particularly firm squeeze. Bianca writhes under Babe as her arousal continues to build. Bianca can't help but smile at Babe calling her breasts boobs. Though, it was also a little weird having her breasts compared to Babe's mom's breasts. Of course, Krystal does have amazing breasts. Then again babe has an amazing pair as well. Bianca sits up and reaches around to undo Babe's bra. She takes it off then begins to give the same treatment to Babe's breasts as Babe paid to hers. "Your boobs aren't so bad either."

Bianca takes one of Babe's pink nipples in her mouth to suck on. The action causes Babe to begin grinding her body and to Bianca's lap. Bianca continues to suck on Babe's nipples going from one to the other as her hand sneaks into Babe's panties. She finds very wet folds. Without any hesitation, Bianca slipped two fingers inside.

"Oh, Bianca!" Babe is bouncing on her fingers in a way that reminds Bianca of a rider on a bucking horse. She finds it impossible to keep her mouth on Babe's breasts as they bounce around more and more as Babe was getting closer to an orgasm. Bianca has to settle for using her free hand to grab one of the bouncing breasts while she curled her fingers inside Babe. Then she hands her thumb rub and Babe's clit which triggers Babe's orgasm. "Yes, so fucking good! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She continues let out a string of profanity as her body spasms before finally collapsing on top of Bianca. Now the two women are lying on the bed with Babe on top. Babe's head is nuzzled against Bianca's neck as she tries catching her breath. Bianca's own breath catches as Babe begins to kiss her neck. Kisses move along her jaw till finally Babe plants a kiss on Bianca's lips. The kiss starts off tender and becomes more intense. Bianca has one hand gripped in Babe's hair will the other is on her butt. Babe is groping Bianca's breasts. Finally air becomes an issue causing them to break the kiss.

"You're fucking amazing. Mama always says no one knows a woman like another woman."

Bianca isn't sure how to follow that up so she pulls Babe in for another kiss. As they kiss, she can feel Babe moving off of her. Finally she breaks away so that she can discard the wet panties. Babe then reaches out and takes off Bianca's soaked panties as well. Bianca arches up to allow them to be removed. Once tossed away, Babe moves on top of Bianca again. She moves into kiss Bianca while one hand moves down to Bianca's pussy.

"You are so wet." Two fingers tease entering Bianca. Bianca moans and widens her legs begging for entrance. She closes her eyes as fingers are slowly pushed inside. "My God, you are so tight. You're practically a virgin."

The fingers move in and out of Bianca. Bianca opens her eyes trying to find Babe. She tries to keep focus on Babe. Panic overcomes her as painful thoughts invade her mind. She can feel her mind going back to that night almost a year ago. She hadn't been touched in this manner since that night and now every time she blinks unwanted images flashed before her. She feels tears in her eyes that she is desperate to will away however Babe sees them as well.

"Bianca, what's wrong? Am I doing this wrong?"

Bianca shakes her head. "No this is the first time since…"

"I'm so stupid." Babe makes a move to withdraw from Bianca but a hand stops her.

"I want this. Don't stop." Babe kisses Bianca. She continues to slowly thrust inside of Bianca. Soon the brunette begins to meet each thrust. Her legs are straining as they push her lower body up trying to take Babe's fingers deeper inside of her. Babe uses her thumb like Bianca did earlier to rub her clit. Bianca feels herself getting close and her movements become more frantic as she desperately seeks her release. Finally when Babe changes the angle of her thrusts, she finds Bianca's G spot. Bianca's body goes completely stiff as a scream pierces the air. "Babe!"

Bianca's body is rocked with such intense pleasure her mind goes blank. When she finally comes to, she feels soft kisses on her neck as fingers are pulled out of her pussy. She watches through hooded eyes as Babe looks at the wetness on her fingers. Babe's gaze turns to Bianca as she takes the fingers in her mouth. She moves the fingers in her mouth in a very erotic way. Bianca can definitely see why JR and Jamie wanted her so badly. The popping sound of the fingers exiting Babe's mouth causes Bianca to moan as she feels her arousal rise again.

"You taste better than any of that fancy wine that Adam has stored away." Not wanting to think of the outside world, Bianca roles Babe over and begins kissing her. As she breaks the kiss, Bianca takes a moment to look at Babe. Her skin is damp with sweat, her makeup is smudged, and her hair is wildly unkempt.

"You're so beautiful." Bianca feels her desires burning brightly. She wants to explore every inch of this woman. It is a reckless desire that makes her want to do things that she never thought she would. Her mind thinks back to something Lena did on one of the few times they've been together. It was something that she surprisingly liked having done to her but wasn't sure she could do. "Rollover."

Babe looks at her little confused but she does roll onto her stomach. Bianca moves around behind Babe. She leans over and begins to kiss along Babe's neck then the kisses moved down her spine. Her hands caress Babe's sides till they reach her hips. When the kisses reached the small of Babe's back, Bianca pulls back so that she can pull Babe onto her hands and knees.

"Bianca, what?"

"Shh, just enjoy this." Bianca plants a kiss on Babe's lower back just above the crack. Then she pulls the round globes apart exposing the intimate flesh to Bianca. She moves forward taking a lick of Babe's other hole.

Babe moans as Bianca continues dipping her tongue in and out. Bianca is a lost in lustful desires. Yet she continues to think what it would be like to see people's reaction to their precious saint now. She never imagined she would enjoy this but she does. It tastes like sin and she finds she doesn't care.


	3. Ch3: Happiness

_AN: Thanks for everyone who is reading it and those who have reviewed this story. This chapter has me a little worried as it is from Babe's POV. I'm not sure I have her voice/POV down. Hopefully it comes across in this chapter. I am in the process of writing chapter 4. I hope to have it up next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are welcomed and encouraged._

**Chapter 3: Happiness**

"No, that's a horrible idea!"

Babe Chandler is surprised by her own outburst however that is nothing compared to the surprise on the faces looking back at her. Under the scrutiny of their glares, she tries to muster her best fake smile.

"I just mean Bianca can't go to Poland at this time, not with Erica missing."

She hoped that was enough but she just wanted this whole dinner to end. It was supposed to be a night out with her husband not a double date with her secret lover and her girlfriend. This was what Mama would call a pickle.

What would Mama say? Babe wished she could talk to her about this but she can't. She knows that Mama would not approve of her relationship with Bianca. It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything. After all there were occasions when Mama slept with women. Usually those instances were more out of necessity than desire like if the rent was due. She doubted Mama would really care about her cheating on JR. Of course in Mama's eyes, being with another woman wasn't really cheating. She'd always say sometimes a woman just needed another woman's touch. No, Mama wouldn't be happy about it because of the risk. She knew Mama would prefer she didn't spend so much time with Bianca because she was afraid Babe might slip up and tell the truth.

The thought crossed her mind but things had gone too far now. JR had bonded with Bess and it would destroy him to learn the truth. Maybe she could've told the truth if JR hadn't been so wonderful about the whole Paul Cramer fiasco. JR had even managed to get his awful daddy to treat her nicely. They were becoming a real loving family. Bess would grow up as a normal happy girl in a big happy family. If she would tell the truth that little girl would have to live with what that awful man did to Bianca. There was also Erica who refused to accept Bianca's decision to keep the child. How awful would it be for the child to be hated by her own grandma? At least this way, Erica and Bianca could possibly reconcile. Babe also planned to have Bianca be a part of every major event in Bess's life. Bianca would be Bess's other mommy. Babe was sure she could make this work.

However, Bianca's girlfriend was trying to ruin Babe's plan. Lena had asked Bianca to come back to Poland with her. Lena had only been in town a couple of days but she was already bothering Babe. She had not seen Bianca since Lena had come to town which bothered Babe more than she could possibly explain. Seeing Bianca at the Valley Inn restaurant was a complete coincidence. JR inviting them to join the married couple was just a whim. This was the first time she really would spend around Lena and she wanted to like her from Bianca's sake. She just wanted her best friend to be happy but she didn't think Lena could ever make Bianca happy.

When JR asked to go out, Babe decided to wear a dress that she had wanted to wear for a long time. It was pink and sparkly and Babe just loved it. It was the type of dress she dreamed about as a little girl. However she could feel the stares from the other people in the Valley Inn. Then when Bianca and Lena came over, Bianca said she looked beautiful. Babe felt flush the words and by the way, Bianca was staring at her. Lena, however, complemented Babe on 'her charming little dress.' Even through that thick accent, Babe could hear the condescending tone. She did know how Bianca could understand a word Lena said. Then there was the way she said Bianca's name. It was so annoying.

"Babe, sweetie, are you all right?" Babe is brought out of her musings by her husband. Again all attention is on her, JR seems confused, Lena looks bored but Bianca looks concerned. She feels her heart race at the way Bianca looks at her. Then that annoying Polish bitch grabs Bianca is hand causing Bianca to turn her attention to Lena and away from her.

"I'm fine just a little bit distracted." She watches as Lena leans over and whispers in Bianca's ear causing her to smile. "If y'all will excuse me I need to go to the little girls' room to freshen up."

Babe makes a quick exit. She heads towards the bathroom making sure she is alone before locking the door. She splashes water on her face trying to compose her emotions. Before she can, there was a knock on the door.

"Babe, it's Bianca open up please!"

Babe takes a deep breath before she opens the door to let the brunette in. She takes a moment to look at Bianca. She is wearing a simple black dress yet she looked amazing in it. It showed off her lovely curves, gave a teasing peek at her cleavage and showed just the right amount of legs. Babe had become enthralled by Bianca's milky white skin especially her boobs. Babe had become to realize she was definitely a boob girl. She always noticed them on other girls and loved touching her own. However above all she loved playing with Bianca's. They were so soft and squeezable. Babe really loved the way they jiggled. She was beginning to feel a dangerous urge.

"Babe, are you all right?"

Shaking away those thoughts, Babe finally looks at her best friend's worried eyes. She takes Bianca's hands in her own. "I'm fine just felt a little stuffy in there with every one looking and judging me."

It was the truth sort of but at least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Babe, ignore those people. They don't know what an amazing person you are." Bianca pulled babe into a hug. Babe closed her eyes enjoying the scent that was distinctly Bianca in her mind. She almost moaned as Bianca ran her hands through her hair. "Don't let them get to you. I can't stand seeing you sad."

Babe pulled back to look Bianca in the eyes. "I feel the same way about you. I just want make you happy. That's why I don't think you should go to Poland. I don't think you'll be happy there."

Bianca pulls away. "Babe, you don't know that. I might be able to be happy for real. Lena loves me and wants to make me happy. I just want to stop feeling empty all the time except when..."

"Except what" Babe was getting desperate she couldn't let Bianca leave. "Except when you're with me right? Except when we are making love right? You are happy when you are with me right?"

Tears began to form in Bianca's eyes and her chin starts to quiver. She nods her head. "And Bess."

Babe moved forward as Bianca backed away till Babe had Bianca pressed against the door. "Then stay with us. Let me make you happy."

"Babe…" Bianca hesitated to find the right thing to say and Babe took that hesitation to move forward to kiss Bianca. The brunette squeaked in surprise. Babe continued to kiss until Bianca relented and started returning the kiss. Remembering where they were, Babe knew she had to move quickly. She reached up to pull the straps of Bianca's dress down. She started planting kisses down Bianca's neck. She took the newly uncovered breasts in her hands holding them up so that she could suck on the nipples. She took turns getting each one nice and hard.

"Babe we can't. We're in a public restroom. Fuck! Babe they are waiting." Babe realizing who they were knew she needed to move things along. She dropped to her knees then pushed Bianca's dress up. "What are you doing?"

"Making you very happy." Babe pulls Bianca's panties to the side. She finds Bianca very wet. She had never done this before at least not on a woman. However she remembers what Bianca had done and her Mama's tips about using her tongue during a blow job. She figures it could apply here as well. She didn't allow for her nerves to cause any hesitation and dove in.

"Oh shit!"

Babe wasn't sure what to expect but she was pleasantly surprised by Bianca's taste. She licked her fingers clean last time but found it better from the source. She knew she was clumsy as she moved her tongue around trying to get more and more of Bianca's juices. The vice like grip of her hair along with the increasing moans made Babe believe she was doing something right. Babe looked up to see Bianca with her eyes closed, biting down her lips, pulling her own nipples. Babe had never seen anything so sexy. She took Bianca's love button in her mouth while she pushed three fingers inside of Bianca's pussy. Babe's thrusts were quick and hard as she tried to find the right spot. After a couple of thrusts she finally finds it and is rewarded.

"Oh God I'm cumming!" Babe continues working her fingers in and out of Bianca's clenching center. Finally the hand in her hair loosens its grip. As the orgasm subsides Babe pulls her fingers out. She straightens out Bianca's panties before standing up. She stands up then she takes her cum-covered fingers wiping the wetness on Bianca's nipples. She bends over taking one nipple in her mouth licking it clean. She moved to lick juices off the other breast but she is stopped as Bianca cradles the breast. Bianca bends her head down to suck her own nipple clean.

"That's so fucking hot!" Babe feels her own panties becoming uncomfortably wet. Bianca covered herself back up before she walks over to the mirror to check if she looks presentable.

"We should get back."

As Bianca turned to leave, Babe pulls her back. She gently gets on her toes to give Bianca a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?"

Bianca gives Babe a bright smile. "Very happy."

"Good so does that mean you'll stay?"

The smiled dampened slightly but she nods her head. "I'll try to explain to Lena why I can't. We really need to go down Babe."

"You go on. I need to fix my makeup and my hair. Someone was pretty rough on it."

The smile returned along with a cute blush. "Sorry, I guess I'll see you back at the table."

Babe watched as Bianca left the bathroom. She turned to look in the mirror. She knows she is playing with fire. Even though Mama said two women together isn't really cheating, Babe is certain JR wouldn't think that way. She also knows Mama wouldn't approve of her taking this risk. Most of all she knows she was being selfish wanting Bianca to stay here and not go with her girlfriend.

However Babe doesn't care. She knows she can't give Bianca the one thing she wants most but she will do whatever it takes to make her happy. She has to be the one to make her happy after all she is the one causing her to be sad.


End file.
